Me, Awesomeness, and Being A New Student
by theclassIdiot
Summary: Well, I'm back. Hi. Anyhow, this is going to be viewed from my OC's prospective. So, there's a war going on, it's going to have random explosions, some sword clashing, random pointless out-of-taste jokes, all that crap. I really can't do a summary right now.
1. A New Student

I'm back! Well, I decided to make a new OC. And by "new," I mean bringing back one that was mention WAAAAAAAAAAAY back then. Um, back in January. He's going to be, well, interesting. ROOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL THE NEXT CHAPTERRRRR!

* * *

I'm back! Wait, I already said that in the fore note.

(Yeah.)

Before I continue on, you see…

[You were playing Deadpool and you got so addicted to it that you decided to "borrow" us from him, which is why there are three voices in your head. Me, you, and the other one.]

Yeah, that about sums it up.

(Haha, you said "addicting.")

But you make it sound like I stole you guys. I already had a voice in my head to begin with, I just, you know, split it, and it just so happen that you two were born. Anyhow, there's a third one in this good ole head if mine, but he's quite. Oh, and a fourth, but I pushed him out of my head, and since he was so tiny, his body went SPLAT!

(So that makes us brothers.)

Well, we should probably get to class then. What class are we in anyways? Did one of you two check?

[We only see what you see.]

Eh, whatever. Okay, sooooo it looks like we're in-I can't read this crap.

[Did you try changing the language?]

That only works in games- hey! It worked. Looks like we're in class 2-F. Is that good or bad?

[Judging from the equipment from 2-A, I say it's bad.]

Oh. Well, let's hurry-we're here already. Wow.

(Let's go inside.)

[Shouldn't we describe ourselves first?]

Right, I'll describe _myself_. I'm short… and sexy. Smart… and sexy. Awesome… and sexy. Sexy… and sexy.

[We get it. You're "sexy."]

Damn right I am! Alright, let's go.

* * *

Wait, I remember those two.

"Ah, sir, ma'am. Hello again."

I remember these two on the train waaaaaaay back in the first fanfic. I don't care that I'm a character in a story, it's MY fanfic. It's so exciting.

Yes, I was that really nice bastard on the train. Sue me reader.

[It also seems like you're nicer when you're not talking to us.]

That's… probably true.

{So, fill us in.}

Ah, so the quiet one speaks. Well, the reader's probably confused, so I'm going to fill them in on us.

()=perverted and silly

[]=not perverted and boring

{}=quiet and… quiet

Anyhow, waaaaaaaaaay back, and we're talking farther than that Star Wars crap, I met these two nice people who looks kind of like a couple. And then there's these other two people-one pretty, one ugly-that I met with these two, oh, and a little girl whose sister is that wall-I mean girl.

"Hm? Oh, it's you! What are you doing here?"

(That wall seems nice.)

"Ah, well, I'm in this class. I just needed a job waaaaaay back in the fir-I mean waaaaaay back when we met on the train."

"Oh. Speaking of which, I never caught your name. What is it?"

So, Japanese names.

[Last name, first name.]

Thanks. But now I need a fake last name. Hm, I know.

"Galaxy Ryan's the name."

[You just looked at your phone, didn't you?]

Hey! My name's only half a lie.

"Ah, well, my name's Shimada Minami. The one over there, with the red hair, is Sakamoto Yuuji, our rep. The silent one is Tsuchiya Kouta, the idiot is Yoshii Akihisa, the other female student is Himeji Mizuki, and the one that always claims to be a boy is Kinoshita Hideyoshi.

(He's such a pretty boy.)

[You do realize that he's a male, right?]

Don't ruin the fun. I'm enjoying his beauty.

"So, um, quick question. What exactly are we doing?"

"We're preparing for the next war. We're going against C class."

(Oh, the big ugly one came up.)

[You mean Yuuji Sakamoto?]

(Yeah.)

Guys, we should probably speak more. This must be annoying the reader.

[We have a script.]

Lies. All lies.

{We really do.}

I'll believe him.

"War?"

I think it'll be better to let him explain.

"Yes. You see, each class could declare…"

(He's already boring me. Where's a taser?)

"…and because of this…"

[Maybe we should listen.]

"Now, here's the most important part; the strength of each summoned beast."

(This part sounds interesting.)

Maybe we should fast forward though all this. I really don't want to sit here for an hour or so as he explains everything.

"That's all you really need to know."

{[(He's done already?)]}

"Alright, I got it."

"Good. Now, I just need to know your points."

"Eh?"

Crap, what should I do?

* * *

Plan A: LIE! But, what about the long run?

Plan B: Tell the truth.

Secret Plan C: Tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth.

* * *

"Just write down your scores."

"Easy enough."

Let's see if we could impress him in the beginning and end to throw him off.

English: 399

Chemistry: 9

World History: 8

Health and Physical Education: 124

Physics: 11

Japanese History: 7

Modern Japanese: 16

Traditional Japanese: 20

Mathamatics: 440

I like Math and English.

[But your scores in your other subjects are low.]

Japanese is a hard language. So is Kanji. And Russian. I only know American.

"Here you go, Mr. Rep, sir, person… dude."

"Well, it's slightly better than Akihisa's, so you should be alright. I'm going to have you stay back for a little while."

"Right."

(Screw that man! Let's start collecting some heads.)

No no no, we should wait.

* * *

Some crap happens, and now…

"Alright guys! It's wartime!"

"""Yeah!"""

… these guys are excited.

"Sakamoto, they're already in the hallway. They're using English for their subject."

"English? Alright then. Um, what's your name?"

"Galaxy Ryan."

[So, we're still rolling with that?]

"Right. Well, I gotta put you out in the frontlines earlier than I wanted to."

Something occurred to me just now. How will I know how to control my summoned beast?

[It is your fanfiction. Just do whatever you want.]

Right.

"Alright, I'm leaving now."

* * *

Alright, so operation H.A.M.

"Alright! It's time to kick-"

A piece of paper fell in front of me.

[It's fake.]

It's from Hideyoshi. Eh, woah.

(Is that what I think it is?)

A love confession?

[It's fake. Don't fall for it.]

But what if it's not fake.

(Yeah. So what if it's in our imagination.)

Operation N.O.T.G.A.Y. is a go!

Hey, so what if I kill someone? Should I crack a joke?

[Go for it.]

"Hehehe. So, whose the first victim?"

English

Galaxy Ryan vs Isshin Noguchi

Class 2-F-_-_-_-Class 2-C

399-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_145

And if we slice here, and we slice here, ah.

[Um…]

You see, I pretend that this is a game. In my game, you get points for killing people. But, this isn't a game, so yeah. Just roll with it reader.

"So, if an armless man had a gun, would he be considered "armed?"

An armless joke. How clever of me.

AAAAAAAAAAAnd cliffhanger.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

I got bored, so I threw myself in the fanfic with a few twists. So, in a way, it's not me. Screw it.

Anyhow, so I am well in Math and English. That's it really. I change the language for my English placement exam. Just don't question how I did it before finding out how to. It just happened.

Anyhow, I figured that you guys couldn't get enough of me. Me! ME!

Alright, maybe a little too much me is a bit annoying.

Anyhow, about my OC (me), well, my last name isn't Galaxy, I was just looking at my phone. Galaxy S2. It's not that bad. Um, I did an alright job describing myself back at the top of this fanfic.

So, since this is my fanfic, and I'm a character in it, we're going to have some random crap to entertain us all to no limit. It'll probably get better. Maybe.

And now, for the Food for Thought. My next segment will be a request I got. Gotta talk about Volume 12.5. Spoiler Alert: I'm going to be talking in there!

Spoiler Alert: I'm going to be awesome.

So, that's about enough of this author's note. See you next time random reader or readers.


	2. A New Student 2

Well, you guys should've been able to find this out, but I'm in my own fanfiction. Messed up crap right there. Um, so in other words, I, as an OC, know what is being said in the author's note and fore note. I also am aware that I am a character. I also refer to myself as me, I, myself, um, anything that has to do with referring to oneself. Let's get this chapter started already!

* * *

Aaaaaaaand, we're back from that cliff hanger.

[You probably should've described how your summoned beast looks.]

You are right, I should've. Um, so, he has some decent armor. You know nothing special really. Just some light armor. It's nice and shiny. And my summoned beast has a giant sword. It's really great for slashing. You know, slice, dice, and chicken fried rice. Oh, chicken fried rice sounds good right about now. Quick, reader, stop reading and make a review about chicken fried rice!

(Oh, oh, what about that small battle?)

I chopped off that one summoned beast's arms off. The key is, no sleeves, big sword. I like to think of everything as a game. Yup, got my controller right here in my mind.

So, we should get back to the battle.

"Well, I'm going back now. I'll leave everything to you guys."

And so, I left. They should be alright, right? I mean, they could easily control their beasts, at least much better than class C, who was only in one other battle, and that was against class A. For those of you who skipped the first chapter and decided to read this one for whatever reason, I am well aware that I am a character. Or maybe you're characters, and I'm reading you. Or watching you. But then I'll be seen as a pervert. I'm watching you, I'm watching you, I'm watching you!

* * *

One time gap later, I appear back at the classroom.

(Do you smell that?)

[Smells like burning paper.]

Hold on, I gotta confess to Hideyoshi and show everyone the love letter he showed me.

[So that's why you left.]

Yup.

"Good people of class F. I have something to-"

(The burning smell is our love letter.)

Gah-

"…"

'Press R1 to end your life.' Where's that option? **(1)**

"Hm, what is it?"

(That smarty smart guy's talking.)

That's Yuuji. And craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap. Now I cannot express my secret lo-interest in Hideyoshi.

"Never mind. Now I'm a bit sadden by a certain event."

We should really install that button. I mean, what imaginary PS3 controller doesn't have an R1 button? Or would it be 'a R1 button?' Dammit, reader, please help me! Oh, by the way, the controller is a PS3 controller.

"Anyhow, I also need to take that one idi-sir, um, Akihisa I believe."

I read a bit of the script, so Yuuji shouldn't mind. It's fun knowing what's up ahead in life. You know, besides the parts when it's not fun. Then it's so fun that it's not fun!

"I was about to send him off with you. From what Muttsurini has been informing me of the battle so far, you could really handle yourself nicely. That's why I wanted to send Akihisa with you."

Does anyone else feel a cheesy feeling? Eh, it doesn't matter. How's the R1 button coming along?

(It should be installed by the end of the fanfic.)

Well, I read ahead of the script, and it's BORING. I mean, all that's going to happen is us walking down the hall. Screw it, we're jumping ahead.

* * *

Another random time gap later. Hey, don't look at me, I wasn't the one who jumped ahead seven years.

"So, we're suppose to breach this room? Why again?"

This is what Akihisa is asking by the way.

"Um, hold on."

Let's see. The script says, boring, boring, boring, somewhat boring, boring. Oh, here it is!

"Something about the 'brians of C Class.' Must had found out who's been coming up with their strategies. Alright, let's go."

Alright, so how should we breach? Should we do an imagination thing where we pull out pistols, kick the door down, and shoot everyone in slow motion even so we're not shooting them but rather chopping off body parts of their summon beasts?

[That, that does sound a bit fun.]

**Imagination Land**

*Pull out guns*

*Kick door down*

*Slow motion*

*BANG! BANG!*

**Reality**

Slice, and dice, and slice, and we got cut! Owy, owy, owy, owy! Wait, we don't feel pain. You know, thank goodness we grabbed the English teacher, whoever she may be.

"AHHHHH!"

*Sword clashing*

"Do it Akihisa!"

In case you were wondering, I got into a sword clash with some random girl. The sole survivor.

"AHHHH!"

I think that's all the summon beasts says. Anyhow, Akihisa's summon beast stabbed-I mean poked the other one, so yeah.

And now for my fatality. But, we must do it like Mortal Kombat.

FINISH HER!

Sweep back to sweeping distance, Back, Forward, Down, Forward, Circle.

Have an Ice Day. That's the name of the fatality. Hahaha!

FATALITY!

I didn't freeze the C Class student. I only beheaded the summon beast.

(I think it's time for another cliff hanger.)

If we do that, then everyone would probably be saying "what the fu-"

* * *

Author's Note, Yo!

ck. Oh, wait, cliff hanger. Right, right. Okay, so um, yeah. I guess thanks for reading. Um, I do plan on doing just one more chapter before starting something completely unique. Well, have an ice day everyone. I mean have a nice day. Well, it could be ice If you were eating ice cream. So, please review and tell me what you guys think. Or you girls. Or hideyoshis. Or lady-gagas. Whichever gender you are. But yeah, review. But, thanks again for reading everyone! Cheers!

**(1)** It's a joke from the game _Deadpool_. At one point in the game, there was an option to where if you press "R1" you shoot yourself in the face.


	3. A New Student 3

Hey hey hey! We're back with Ryan's messed up mind. But wait, I'm Ryan. So, we're back with MY messed up mind. I'm certain you guys want to continue reading my sexy texts, but we got a fanfic to continue. So read reader.

* * *

ck." Wait, I already said that. So, what's going on reader? How are you enjoying the battle? Hm? What? You really thought I was done with this battle? No no no, we're not even close. This chapter will be dedicated to that one battle I cut in the middle of. Well that, and maybe a tiny bit of my mind.

"But it won't be just us two."

"What won't be just us two?"

"Super Secret Attack Force Squad Go!"

And then more people came out. And if you thought that they had just one more weakling left…

Wait, do they?

[Maybe we should consult the script.]

Alright. Who has it?

(I dropped it up there and I can't get up there.)

How did you even drop it up there to begin with?

(I don't know.)

Alright, just give me the Problemator and Solutionizer. In case you're wondering readers, the Problemator is a giant bazooka I carry in my left hand and the Solutionizer is a giant bazooka I carry in my right. They could fit into my pants somehow, but when I need them for combat, they're larger than the average bazooka. And smarter too. The Problemator is a doctor on his off days, and the Solutionizer is a lawyer on his off days. Boy, there are a lot of guys in my mind.

Alright, time for the Problemator to get the script down.

*bloom*

Dammit, it just flew that way! This one's always cause problems. Alright, Solutionizer's turn!

*boom*

They make different noises.

Hey, we got it down. All we need to do now is slowly pick it up. What could go wrong in a mind that is inhabited by a crazy man with bazookas, while being in a room that is about to fall down?

*pick up*

-Congratulations! You gained **1 SCRIPT**! But since it's only made out of indestructible paper, and you can't do anything with it other than read it, thus not making the indestructible part useless because you would've blown it up, we decided to award you with 50 Rupees which you can use to buy things to save the princess. But since there is no princess since you mind is overrun by guys, it's useless.-

Stupid random text box that appears at the bottom of the HUD.

(What happened to all the girls?)

Wait, what did I do? Just threw you into me without giving you history on what happen? Alright, time for a history lesson.

So you see, my mind was boring somehow, so I invented the Problemator and Solutionizer. The Solutionizer was still in the making, so I just used the Problemator to shoot together random parts which change into human body parts. This didn't work out, so I rushed the Solutionizer with some in-game cash. And then there was killing. And more killing. And then a small break. But then some more killing. My mind went back to being boring and scary, so I created you guys from the random body parts I shot apart by using both he Problemator AND the Solutionizer. It was bloody. Speaking of you guys, where's the other voice.

[I think he's working on the R1 button you requested.]

Ah. So here's another story. Once upon a time-

[Let's just read the script.]

Alright, alright. Um, bla bla bla, Super Whatever Force, um, oh. Found it. No.

"Alright everyone, attack!"

If this was my imagination, I would wreck. Well, time to wreck. Wait, where's baldy going? Oh, um, the guy with the wig. What the hell. And who's tha-oh.

(What, what?)

_Japanese History_

_Ryan Galaxy_

_7_

Sad face. Wait, this is text. I could just make a sad face. You know, unless FF decides to cut it out on me.

=*(

I'm also crying.

"HEAAAAAAAA!"

They like to scream like ninjas. Seriously, go watch the anime again. They're always screaming.

[I wonder if they get paid for screaming.]

They probably do. It makes sense, right? I would scream all day, every day. Hell, I'll do it for free.99 an hour.

Let's get back to the action.

*sword clashing*

Someone's shoukanjuu jumped in front of mine to protect me, I guess.

"Orders from Sakamoto. You're needed back."

"Already? Alright, alright."

Well, time to jump characters. Let's go to Akihisa with today's battle, Akihisa? Haha! I said it like a newscaster.

* * *

**Akihisa's Prospective**

For whatever reason, Ryan had to leave the battle. I guess it makes sense. He's weak in this subject, and I could hold my ground better than anyone here since I'm a probationary student. We also might need him alive.

"HEYA!"

Someone's shoukanjuu came running at me, but I slightly side stepped. Class C doesn't have as much experence as us Class F. Our forces are larger than theirs, so we're slowly taking them down.

Using my dodging to my advantage, I quickly tripped the opposing beast over and quickly stabbed it. This is the end of him.

"THOSE WHO DIED, MEET ME IN THE REMEDIAL CLASSROOM!"

We had a larger force than them, and because of that, most battles were 2-on-1s except for mine, which was only me.

* * *

**Author's Note**

One more chapter down. Well, what did you guys think of this chapter? I feel like this chapter was short, but hey, it wasn't _that_ bad, right? Right?

So, anyhow, I went to a rib fest. They had ribs, but I don't eat ribs. They had other stuff like deep-fried Oreos. Yup, deep-fried Oreos. Oh, um, deep-fried Twinkies too. And Mac-and-Cheese. And a lot of other stuff I'm forgeting.

Here's something for you guys. I saw a dog. And, um, and he or she was in a stroller. You know, them baby wheelchairs. I got a picture of it on my phone.

So, yeah. That's about it guys. Please leave a review about anything really. It doesn't even have to be about the fanfic. But let's try not _strolling_ away from that zone. Alright. Bye.


	4. A New Student 4

What is up my homeboys. Is that what the cool kids say nowadays? Maybe homegs. Alright.

What is up my homegs. Or is it home gs? Ugh.

So, I know it has been a long time, but in my defense, I was on vacation… doing nothing. No, no, no, I was just kidding, angry mob with bats. I was with family for, um, however long I was out. So, yeah.

Let's start it up homedudes. Dammit, messed it up.

* * *

"So that's why you called me back."

"Yes. Just for you to understand once more, this is the plan."

Sorry readers, it's a surprise. Oh, and the other two voices are helping with rushing the R1 button.

After five minutes of me wanting to push the R1 button for some reason…

"That is the plan."

"Alright."

*Sliding sound*

Alright, Akihisa is back. Since I really don't want to ruin the surprise, I'm going to switch prospectives. So, um, yeah. Bye.

* * *

**Akihisa's prospective**

"So what's the plan now?"

"It's a surprise Akihisa. Speaking about plans, I should be going now. Bye."

*Sliding sound*

"What was that about?"

"Just our plan. Listen, we're doing a frontal assualt, which includes myself, Shimada, and Himeji."

"Alright, but with Ryan's part-"

"'It's a surprise.' Didn't he already told you that?"

Why can't they ever tell me what's going on.

"Alright, let's get a move on."

* * *

"Look ahead Akihisa!"

"I see them!"

Japanese History

Akihisa Yoshii, Class F vs Sumire Niino, Class C

154, 86 **(1)**

"Damn you."

Right now we're in battle against some of the members in Class C right outside their classroom.

"We gotta push inside. Hurry up Akihisa."

"Right."

Still, something's bothering me.

"Yuuji, why isn't Ryan with us?"

"Him? Like we said, it's a secret."

"Ugh, why does everyone I meet always treat me the same?"

"Akihisa-kun, do-do I treat you differently?"

Himeji-san? Hm…

"No?"

"Oh."

Did I do something wrong? Doesn't she want to fit in? Why is she sad?

"Um, Sakamoto-kun **(2)**, I gotta go to the bathroom."

"Alright, but please make it quick."

Himeji left us.

"Alright, though here would be the C Class rep. Is everyone ready?"

"""YEAH!"""

"Let's do this!"

"""YEAH!"""

*squiky*

"Huh? Great, it's them. Everyone, to me!"

And so begun the final battle between the two classes.

About two to three minutes later…

"What's that?

* * *

**Ryan's prospective**

About fifteen minutes ago, this happened.

"It's a surprise Akihisa. Speaking about plans, I should be going now. Bye."

*sliding sound*

"… You ready?"

"Let's do this.

Ten minutes ago, this happened.

"Amazing. You manage to somehow sneak in the classroom and plant some cameras down. Truly amazing."

"… It's one of my few techniques."

"You truly are a master. I'm even surprise that this small passage thingy was even here."

Four minutes ago, this happened.

"Alright, they're about to battle."

"… Then we should get ready. Summon."

"Summon."

"Sorry I'm late."

"Ah, Himeji. We're getting ready. Please summon your avatar."

"Right. Summon."

"Alright. They just enter the room. Let's hold up for a couple of minutes."

Present.

"Alright. 'Operation Spring Board,' go!"

"Right."

Using Himeji's giant sword, we manage to use it as, well, a spring board.

English

Ryan Galaxy, Class F vs Yuuka Koyama, Class C

399, 186

Long version short, sliced her right in half. Hehe, now she has an upper body AND a lower body…

Alright, I get it. Not funny. Sorry.

Anyhow, that should win us the war.

"Wh-what just happen?"

"Well, _my_ blade went through _you_. Um, that's basically it."

"Wi-winner, Class 2-F?"

* * *

*sigh* That was a long day.

([{We finish.}])

How is it?

(Broken.)

[Completely destroyed.]

{Not working.}

So, I don't get that R1 button I was complaining about since the first chapter?

(Nope.)

Alright, alright. Well, we're home.

[It's a box. Are you homeless?]

Um… so, you ever watch that show where the box is small but the inside is huge but the say "out of the box," but they go in the box, and most of the show is done inside the box?

[Yes?]

*button-pushing sound*

*doors opening*

*bing*

Secret base… I win.

* * *

Sorry that I skipped ahead, I didn't want to wait for ten minutes.

"Ah, Mr. Ani-kun, or should I call you Mr. Galaxy?"

"Just call me Mr. Galaxy. It shouldn't confuse the readers."

"Well, I hate to inform you, but you don't have much time."

"Yes, yes, I'm aw-what?"

"You will be leaving soon. Back to America."

"Oh. Don't worry me like that. I still have a lot to do."

"Oh, well, yes. You will not be able to do too much 'fanfictions,' as you would call them."

Oh ho ho, is that true now? We'll see."

* * *

It's finish. I did it guys! I finish this fanfic! Yes!

Well, the story will continue on for a bit. I couldn't rent a house or anything, so I built a secret base underground. I had to cover it up, and have the entry way in an alley, so I used the box method Solid Snake would use.

Anyhow, I am happy. I hope that I could continue to entertain everyone soon.

Well, before I go, I got a few things.

(1) It made it easier to make the scores and whatnots of two people a lot easier.

(2) Does Himeji call Yuuji "Sakamoto-kun?" I think she does.

Well, here is a shout out to Wishing for shouting out to me.

What up, yo. How you be hangin' yo. God, this is too hard. I'll speak normal.

Hold on. "WISHING!"

Ah, there we go.

Well, that's that everyone. Be sure to leave a review on your way out. The exit to the right was blocked, so please proceed to the exit to the left. Thank you for reading this, and I will continue soon.

Alright. Bye.


End file.
